Temporal
by RafaelaMoraes
Summary: Depois de um término conturbado e alguns meses bagunçados e cheios de emoções indesejadas, Ino resolve, finalmente, buscar seus CDs no apartamento de Gaara. E o mesmo, finalmente, resolve perceber que havia metido os pés pelas mãos ao decidir que sua "liberdade" estava posta a jogo em um relacionamento com Ino.


Ino caminhava decidida, rumo a seus CDs que há tempos não via. Aproximadamente, uns três meses. Três meses, dois dias e seis horas. A verdade era que profundas olheiras – fruto de noites maldormidas – foram escondidas pelos montes de corretivo e outras maquiagens. Por trás dos olhos azuis, firmados no horizonte, e da expressão de seriedade, estavam lágrimas que teimavam em transbordar sempre que se sentia sozinha. E dentro do peito, um coração encolhido. Esse, que antes era tão grande e cheio de amor, hoje se comparava a uma uva passa. Mas esses eram detalhes que ela deixaria para se preocupar em um outro momento. Maquiagem servia para aquilo mesmo e ela até curtia uvas-passas. E lágrimas. Poderia conviver com elas. O importante agora era pegar todos os seus pertences na casa do ex. Nunca desapegaria se toda vez que quisesse ouvir uma música lembrasse que o CD estava na casa dele, se toda vez que quisesse sair lembrasse que a blusa **também** estava na casa dele. Assim como mais umas pencas de coisas.

No elevador do prédio de Gaara, sentiu as pernas bambearem. Não podia negar, ele ainda mexia com ela. Tocou a campainha hesitante. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver o garoto abrir a porta com uma samba-canção, os fios lisos e ruivos desarrumados, os olhos azuis com as típicas – e sedutoras – olheiras e a habitual cara de sono. Porque tinha que ser tão lindo?

– Oi, Ino. – Cumprimentou enquanto coçava a nuca.

– Vim buscar meus discos. – Ino recuperou as forças logo antes de falar rispidamente.

– Ah, Ino, tá tudo espalhado. – Olhou para dentro e voltou sua atenção para a garota rapidamente. – Você sabe como é.

Estava tentando de tudo para prolongar o desapego. Sabia onde estavam os CDs, mas queria motivo para ver Ino. Acharia um CD amanhã, outro depois e assim se veriam mais vezes. Sabia que a culpa do término era inteiramente sua. Ino sempre fez tudo por ele. Não saía, não bebia. Sequer olhava para os lados. Então, de repente, aquilo não o pareceu suficiente e Gaara rompeu o relacionamento que tinham. Obviamente, a menina se sentiu destruída. E fazia todo o sentido isso acontecer, já que se dedicar ao relacionamento mais do que a qualquer outra coisa na vida pode ser um fardo pesado após um choque repentino como esse.

– Eu ajudo você a procurar. – Ino respondeu fria. Ou era assim ou a máscara de "superei" cairia e o objetivo da visita não era esse. – Tenho tempo.

– Ah, então tá. Entra. – Deu espaço para a garota passar.

– Isso está horrível. – A garota citou, referindo-se ao nível de organização e limpeza do apartamento do namorado. Ex,**ex-namorado.**

Gaara revirava o guarda-roupa procurando não encontrar os malditos CDs. Como se Deus conspirasse a favor de Ino, ao abrir uma das portas superiores do guarda-roupa, os discos caíram sobre o ruivo, provocando-lhe não só um galo, mas uma frustração imensa por não poder continuar com a falsa procura.

– Aí estão vocês. – Ino recolheu os CDs do chão enquanto dizia. – Obrigada, Gaara. Até qualquer dia.

A loira abriu a porta do quarto e saiu deixando Gaara absorto em seus pensamentos. Ino andava apressa e, somente ao escorregar numa possa de água próxima a janela da sala que estava aberta, notou o céu desabando.

– Ah, que merda! – Grunhiu Ino, sentindo seu short molhar na parte de trás. – Do que você tá rindo? – perguntou mal-humorada a Gaara que tinha uma expressão leve no rosto.

– Nada! – Disse levantando as mãos em rendimento enquanto segurava o riso.

– Você tem uma sombrinha? – Perguntou enquanto levantava-se. – Não vim de carro.

– Tenho. – Respondeu após recompor-se das risadas – Mas não sei por onde anda. –

– Você não tem cuidado com nada, Gaara. – Resmungou Ino já de pé.

– Mesmo que eu soubesse onde está, você vai para casa com o short molhado? Vão achar que você fez xixi nas calças, porquinha.

– Sem gracinhas, ok? – Cortou Gaara, deixando-o encabulado. – Por favor, procure a sombrinha enquanto eu vou secar meu short. – Ino continuou antes de deixar o local, indo até a área de serviço do apartamento.

– A casa é sua. – Gaara foi na direção oposta.

Após separarem-se, o garoto, como antes, fez de tudo para que sua procura se tornasse quase eterna. Afinal, quanto mais tempo demorasse, obviamente, mais tempo Ino ficaria perto dele e consequentemente sua presença o faria matar um pouco da saudade. Mesmo que ele não pudesse tocá-la ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Apenas saber que ela estava por ali já melhorava o astral.

– Achei a somb-

Gaara paralisou diante de tão bela cena. Ino, sentada na máquina de lavar, com seus longos e loiros cabelos presos, esperava secar seu short na secadora. O mais pavoroso – ou maravilhoso – de tudo, era que ela estava apenas de blusa, calcinha e tênis. Quando se tornara tão irresistível? Quando sua pele ficou tão alva? Quando seus lábios ficaram tão vermelhos?

Ela, absorta em seus pensamentos, observava o temporal pelo balancinho da área de serviço. Pelo andar da carruagem, tão cedo não passaria a chuva. Mas isso não importava. Iria para casa assim que o short secasse e a sombrinha desse as caras.

– Ino... – Gaara quase sussurrou bem próximo a ela.

– Ah, obrigada.

Ino desceu da máquina de lavar e parou a secadora para ver o estado do short. Constatou que estava bom e assim o vestiu. Gaara nada disse, apenas observou a bela mulher que ignorava totalmente sua presença enquanto se vestia.

Ino andou até a sala e apanhou a sacola com os CDs que jazia no sofá. Pegou a sombrinha de Gaara e murmurou um "tchau" bem baixinho enquanto saía pela porta. Mesmo com a dor que torturava seu peito, tentava convencer a si mesma que assim era melhor e que cortar os laços era a única forma de esquecer Gaara. Ouviu a porta se fechando atrás de si e suspirou. Apertou o botão do elevador e observou os números aumentarem gradativamente.

Primeiro, segundo, terceiro, quarto, quinto, sexto e, antes de chegar ao sétimo andar, tudo sumiu.

– Ca-ra-lho! – Após murmurar uma palavra bem feia, Ino se encontrou sem saída.

Gaara estava sentado no sofá, sentindo um enorme vazio no peito. O apartamento parecia bem maior sem Ino, sem a alegria dela, o sorriso dela, os CDs dela. Então, de repente, as luzes se apagaram dez segundos antes dele ouvir batidas apressadas na porta.

– Gaara! – Ouviu a voz da garota do lado de fora.

Ao constatar que aquela doce voz era de sua menina, uma pontada de esperança alcançou seu coração, fazendo-o levantar apressado abrindo a porta para ela.

– Voltou? – perguntou esperançoso.

– Eu não ia descer 14 andares de escada nesse escuro, né? –Ino respondeu rispidamente, passando por ele sem pedir licença. – Mas não se preocupe, vou embora assim que a luz voltar, Gaara. Não quero incomodar.

– Dá pra você parar com isso? Mas que inferno! – Fechou a porta indignado. – Chega de me tratar mal. – Gaara disparou sem pensar.

– Ah, então é pra reclamar? – Virou-se rapidamente, olhando para a silhueta que enxergava por conta da fraca luz vinda da janela. – Então chega de ser um imbecil, Gaara! Chega! – Ino praticamente cuspiu as palavras no garoto. – Você não tem o direito de me exigir qualquer coisa! Nem sequer educação! Você tem noção do quanto eu te amava? – Sentiu um nó na garganta e uma sensação de asfixia, mas conseguiu não chorar. Não ali na frente dele.

– Você não me ama mais? – Perguntou ele entrando num estado de desespero, onde cogitar essa hipótese o fazia imaginar a si mesmo no maior dos poços de depressão.

– A questão não é essa, Gaara. A questão é que o amor ou a falta dele não vai apagar o que aconteceu. Você me magoou muito. Você tem noção do quanto eu me dediquei a você? Não, não tem porque só se importa consigo mesmo e sua tão amada liberdade! – disse Ino com os olhos marejados. – Nada que você fizer agora vai fazer as coisas voltarem a ser como eram antes.

– Eu não quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. Antes você era infeliz, eu sei disso. Agora eu entendo isso.

– Eu não era infeliz.

– Sim, você era! E eu era um imbecil por não notar isso. – Disse Gaara, aproximando-se de Ino.

– Você ainda é um imbecil, Gaara. – Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

– Não sou. – Gaara tocou o rosto de Ino com a mão direita e os olhos se encontraram sob a luz fraca que vinha da janela. – E vou provar isso a você.

Ao beijar Ino de forma tão intensa e apaixonada, Gaara pôde ter certeza que deixá-la foi o maior erro que já cometeu em toda sua vida. Era ela quem ele queria, quem precisava, quem sentia falta. Ele pensou que sem ela teria mais liberdade, que poderia fazer tudo o que quisesse. Porém, na falta dela, constatou que todas as coisas que queria fazer só faziam sentido se feitas ao lado dela. No fim, ela era sua liberdade.

Ino chorava ao beijar Gaara. Sentiu tanta falta dele. Quis tanto aquele beijo. Sentiu seu coração se encher de amor a ponto de quase explodir. Era como se longe de Gaara ela só existisse. Mas ali, nos braços dele, na boca dele, sentindo sua pele, Ino vivia, como a palavra propriamente dita.

A chuva passou, a energia voltou, a noite virou dia e Ino ainda estava na cama de Gaara. Os CDs voltaram para o armário, as roupas pararam no chão e os corações voltaram a bater em sintonia. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

- Eu nunca mais deixo você. – disse Gaara baixinho após dar um beijo na testa de Ino que aparentemente dormia tranquila.

- Você não se atreveria. – disse ela se aconchegando nos braços de Gaara que se assustou ao ver que a mesma ouvira sua breve declaração de amor. – Você me ama, Gaara. Aceite isso.

- Eu amo você.

E assim adormeceram entrelaçados. E assim desejaram ficar por toda a eternidade.


End file.
